Et si
by nourann
Summary: Ce matin, Reese se pose des questions. Finch arrivera-t-il à le réconforter ? Rinch !


Salut tout le monde ! :)

Voilà un petit OS qui trainait depuis quelque temps déjà au fond de mon ordi. Ce soir, j'ai enfin décidé de le finaliser et de le poster. Il n'y a pas vraiment de scénario, c'est juste un petit moment choupi entre nos deux combattants du crime.^^

Disclaimer: l'univers et les personnages de Person of Interest ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne retire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

* * *

Finch fut réveillé par le soleil qui dardait ses rayons dans la chambre. Il cligna des yeux, bailla et s'étira. Puis il se tourna vers Reese, étendu à ses côtés. Celui-ci était déjà réveillé, et fixait le plafond du loft d'un air absent. L'ayant senti bouger, il regarda Finch, qui s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement.  
"Bien dormi ?" lui demanda l'informaticien.  
"Mmmh." fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.  
Finch fronça les sourcils.  
"John ? Tout va bien ?"  
Il connaissait suffisamment son compagnon pour voir quand quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.  
"Oui...", lui répondit Reese en souriant, mais sans grande conviction. Son sourire semblait triste, et il avait l'air mélancolique. Il voulait visiblement le rassurer, mais Harold n'était pas dupe. Il attendit en silence les confidences qui ne tarderaient pas. Il savait que s'il essayait de le forcer, John se braquerait.  
"Je réfléchissais..." commença l'ex-agent, son regard se perdant à nouveau vers le plafond, "à tout ce qui aurait pu se passer si..." Il s'interrompit à nouveau, déglutit, et se tourna vers Harold. "Si j'avais fait moins d'erreurs. Si j'avais sauvé Jessica... Ou... si tu ne m'avais pas tiré de là..."  
C'était donc ça. Harold se mordilla inconsciemment la lèvre. Il savait que John avait beaucoup de choses qui le hantait, tout comme lui, d'ailleurs. Des fois, il y avait des jours où les démons étaient plus puissants. Apparemment, aujourd'hui était un de ceux-là.  
"John..." Il se colla contre Reese et posa sa tête sur son torse, y traçant pensivement des arabesques du doigt. Il ne trouva rien à ajouter. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il savait ce que c'était que de se torturer avec des _et si_.  
Le silence devenait lourd et assourdissant. "Je pense qu'extrapoler ne mènera à rien. Remuer le couteau dans la plaie est inutile et douloureux." dit il finalement.  
John ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête. Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête et fixa à nouveau le plafond. _Comme si quelque de passionnant y était apparu ce matin..._ se dit-il ironiquement. Après avoir laissé passer un moment de silence, il continua:  
"Parfois, je me demande si ce que nous faisons est vraiment utile..."  
 _Décidément, ce matin semble être le moment qu'il a choisi pour épancher tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur._ pensa Finch. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Se dire que John ne gardait pas tout en lui, acceptait de se confier, le rassurait. Il avait besoin de sa confiance, autant que John avait besoin de la sienne. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient engagés dans une relation qui allait au-delà de l'amitié, Finch sentait qu'il avait enfin quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait pleinement lui-même, sans méfiance. Cette pensée lui faisait se sentir bien. Et il savait que c'était de même pour John.  
"Nous sauvons des vies, John. Bien sur que c'est utile !"  
"Je voulais dire... fait-on une différence ?"  
"Chaque vie sauvée fait une différence." déclara Finch.  
John pensa à ce qu'il pourrait ressentir si Harold mourrait, et ne voulut pas s'attarder dessus. Il n'ajouta rien, et au bout d'un long moment Harold pensa qu'il s'était rendormi. Et pourtant, de plus belle, il lança:  
"Harold... Ça ne s'arrêtera jamais, pas vrai ?"  
"Tant que la Machine fonctionnera, non." Après un court instant, il ajouta "Mais tu peux décider d'arrêter, bien sûr."  
"Et je n'aurais plus rien..." répliqua amèrement John.  
Harold se releva légèrement et le regarda dans les yeux.  
"Ne dis pas ça. Je ne te laisserais pas. Quoi qu'il arrive."  
"Je sais. Moi non plus, je ne t'abandonnerais pas, Harold." dit-il. Il roula pour se retrouver sur lui, et l'embrassa passionnément. Finch sentit tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il l'enlaça, lui rendant le baiser avec la même ardeur. Reese se décala légèrement sur le côté pour ne pas peser de tout son poids sur lui.  
Ils restèrent sans bouger, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pendant quelque temps. Finch finit par se redresser et se lever. Reese fit de même.  
En passant devant la baie, John s'arrêta et contempla New York, illuminée par le soleil levant. Harold se plaça à ses côtés, et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Ils regardèrent la ville qu'ils s'efforçaient de protéger de leur mieux pendant un petit moment.  
Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner, se douchèrent, s'habillèrent puis sortirent.

Quelque part, la Machine acheva une suite d'algorithmes et de calculs, et alors qu'ils approchaient de la bibliothèque, un téléphone sonna non loin d'eux. Ils notèrent les quelques mots qui leur permettraient de trouver l'identité de leur nouveau numéro, et reprirent leur chemin.

Harold avait raison, les numéros ne cesseraient jamais de tomber. Cela ne s'arrêterait qu'avec la mort de l'un deux. Mais pour l'instant, ils avaient encore la vie devant eux.


End file.
